a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel macromers containing at least one polyether moiety in at least one side chain thereof, a preparation process thereof and polymers thereof.
b) Description of the Related Art
As measures for developing functional high-molecular materials, it has recently been reported to obtain comb-like polymers by polymerizing a variety of macromers which are polymerizable monomers with at least one substituent group of a relatively high molecular weight containing one or more certain specific recurring units. Acrylic acid ester macromers, styrene macromers, vinyl ether macromers, oxazoline macromers, etc. have been proposed as such macromers. As acrylic acid ester macromers, may be mentioned by way of example methyl methacrylate macromers containing one or more --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O-- moieties as recurring units [P. Masson et al., Polym. Bull., 7, 17 (1982)], methacrylic ester macromers containing one or more ##STR3## moieties as recurring units (U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,116), methyl methacrylate macromers containing one or more ##STR4## moieties as recurring units [P. Rempp et al., Makromol. Chem. Suppl., 8, 3 (1984)], methyl methacrylate macromers containing one or more ##STR5## moieties as recurring units [Kawakami et al., Makromol. Chem., 185, 9 (1984)], and methyl methacrylate macromers containing one or more ##STR6## moieties as recurring units [E. J. Goethals et al., Polym. Bull., 4, 521 (1981)]. Macromers containing a variety of recurring units have also been proposed regarding styrene macromers, vinyl ether macromers and oxazoline macromers.
Comb-like polymers which are obtained by polymerizing such macromers as mentioned above are useful as matrixes for surface/interface modifying agents (for making surfaces hydrophobic or water-repellant, making interfaces hydrophilic, or improving the adhesion of surfaces), compatibilizers, high impact resins, adhesives, medical materials (antithrombotic), permeable membranes, age resisters, high molecular catalysts, and polymeric solid electrolytes. etc. in application fields such that both physical properties and function such as a micro-phase separation structure and amphiphilicity and interfacial activity are exhibited in combination.